Y comenzó asi
by Megurine Alice
Summary: Maka y Kid comienzan a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos después de derrotar a Asura, ¿que le depara el destino a estos dos?¿y que pasara con Soul en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Y comenzó así…

Hola a todos, ok antes que nada debo aclarar que este es mi primer fic y pues, ammm escogí un Maka x Kid porque simple y sencillamente amo a esta pareja, quizá incluya momentos de Maka x Soul pero nada grave, tampoco estoy en contra de ellos, ammm, además de muchos momentos estúpidos, bueno como todos saben, hay un botoncito de review, y es gratis oprimir el botón y decir que opinan, pero no sean tan duros, es el primero que hago, retroalimentación, así puedo mejorar, sin más que decir comencemos:

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué es esto?

Hacía poco había terminado la batalla contra Asura, y en el shibusen todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, casi, puesto que no todo podía volver a como era antes.

Era una mañana en la que el risueño sol se alzaba sobre el departamento de la técnica Maka y su compañero Soul, era tarde y este último aun no terminaba de desayunar.

- Muévete, llegaremos tarde – gritaba la chica rubia, bastante fastidiada por la tardanza de su compañero.

- No hagas drama – replico la guadaña – ¿es que acaso la alumna perfecta no puede llegar nunca tarde?

- ¡No es eso! – replico la rubia, pero al momento se quedo muda

Era cierto que por ser la mejor de su clase no se vería bien llegar tarde pero, otra cosa le importaba aun más, había quedado de ir temprano a la biblioteca con Death the Kid y no quería faltar ni verse como una impuntual frente a él.

- Me adelantare – aviso la rubia y se fue del departamento lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo.

Después de haberse deshecho del kishin las cosas en el shibusen eran poco interesantes, las clases comunes y las misiones de siempre, y debido a esta normalidad, Maka y Kid comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, puesto que tenían intereses comunes, principalmente la lectura, razón misma por la cual se habían quedado de ver en la entrada para ir a la biblioteca antes de clases.

Cuando por fin logro subir las infernales escaleras de la escuela diviso a un chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro con tres líneas blancas en la cabeza, que iba acompañado de dos muchachas altas y rubias.

- Hola – saludo Maka a lo lejos y capto inmediatamente la atención del trío, pero al ver los ojos del pelinegro posarse sobre ella se asomo un leve sonrojo en su cara.

- Hola Maka – saludo cordialmente Kid y tratando con toda su alma de evitar sonrojarse ante la simétrica chica

- ¡Hola! - dijeron a coro las pistolas gemelas

- Bueno…. Nostras…ammm… tenemos que ir con el profesor Stein…así que nos vamos – dijo la Liz huyendo rápidamente de ahí junto con su hermana, dejando a los dos solos.

Liz había notado desde hace mucho que Maka y Kid pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que ambos parecían sentir algo el uno por el otro, mejor dicho, todos sus amigos lo sabían excepto… ellos mismos.

- Que les ha pasado… - dijo la chica de ojos verdes tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz

- No lo sé… últimamente se comportan extraño – respondió el pelinegro con la cara en blanco y muerto de nervios, aunque no sabía precisamente porque.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Maka

- Esta bien

Caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca, sin saber de que conversar en ese momento, pero la tensión disminuyo cuando llegaron allá, y se transformo en uno de los típicos ataques del shinigami.

La biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre, total y completamente asimétrica, y esto provoco que Kid se tirara al piso gritando incoherencias

- Aaaaa que horror, ¿pero qué es esto?, que asco, me moriré, lo debo limpiar ahora mismo – dijo entre gritos y sollozos Kid, quien se lamentaba en el suelo.

- Cálmate Kid… emmm… te ayudare a limpiar – dijo la técnica de guadaña tratando de calmar al pelinegro y resignándose a limpiar.

Y así comenzó la ardua labor de limpiar ese desorden. Y así paso el tiempo hasta que ya era tarde para las clases.

En eso…

- Oye Maka, donde se colocaría "breakfast with excalibur" en la letra b o en la letra e – pregunto el chico, acercándose distraídamente a la rubia

- Me parece que va en la b - dijo ella al momento en que se daba la vuelta para ver a Kid.

En ese momento Kid tropezó con un libro que estaba tirado aun en el suelo, y cayó sobre Maka, en una posición, muy extraña, lo suficiente como para que los labios de ambos quedaran unidos accidentalmente en un muy extraño beso.

Y para colmo de ambos, en ese preciso momento iban entrando a la biblioteca Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona y por supuesto Soul, observando atentamente aquella escena incomoda.

- Oh vaya, parece que interrumpimos algo – dijo Liz

- No sé cómo tratar con situaciones incomodas – dijo Chrona

- ¡No interrumpimos, el gran yo siempre es recibido con alegría por todos! JAJAJAJAJAJA – (No hace falta decir quién es ¿verdad?)

- Vaya, mejor nos vamos – dijo Tsubaki como siempre muy educada

En ese momento Kid y Maka ya se habían separado aunque aún no se habían levantado del suelo.

- ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡Podemos explicarlo! – grito Maka tratando de explicar lo sucedido

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ha sido solo un accidente! – Complementó el shinigami, quien para ese momento ya se encontraba de pie - ¡Estábamos limpiando y… - pero fue interrumpido por un chico con dientes de tiburón

- No hace falta que expliquen nada, y mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo, Stein nos va a matar, ya vamos tarde y nos retrasamos aun mas por andarlos buscando – dijo disimulando muy mal el enojo en su voz la guadaña Soul

- Esta bien – dijeron a coro y todos salieron de la sala, siendo los últimos en salir Kid y Maka

- Perdóname por eso…yo…- se disculpo Kid

- No te preocupes – dijo Maka interrumpiéndolo y sonrojándose ambos al momento – Bueno, mejor vamos al salón o Stein nos disecara a todos.

El shinigami asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano a Maka, a modo de escoltarla al salón, esta acepto el gesto y recorrieron todo el camino, atrás de todos, tomados de las manos en silencio.

* * *

Ok si lo se, no es lo mejor, pero lo escribi con mi peuqeño corazoncito y mucho esfuerzo, espero que por lo menos lo hayan disfrutado, y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

Jajajaja, gomenasai, creo que tarde un poco en continuarlo, pero la escuela y todo eso, bueno, en fin, me he encontrado un tiempo libre para escribir y publicar, esto no lo mencione en el cap. Pasado porque me parece que esta de mas pero como todos sabe soul eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y dejémonos de charlas y comencemos nya….

Capitulo 2: Deben de estar bromando…

Maka POV

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y desde ese entonces no he hablado mucho con Kid, la verdad me da algo de pena.

Quiero decir, la verdad no sé porque, pero aunque haya sido un accidente fue un momento único e inolvidable, y luego nos tomamos de las manos, aaaaa que me sucede.

Fuera de eso no es lo único que ha ocurrido desde entonces, Soul también se ha portado muy distante y grosero conmigo, no sé que le enoja tanto de mí, no le he hecho nada.

Mi cabeza duele

Fin Maka POV

Luego de que salieran de la biblioteca, la rubia de ojos verdes, Maka, y el shinigami de ojos dorados Kid, se habían tomado de las manos de manera muy intima, y esto, solo lo noto una persona, Soul, aunque por puro orgullo se quedo callado.

En ese momento Soul había sentido tanta rabia que había querido golpear a Kid, pero no quería armar una escena vergonzosa (sabia que siendo un arma no le ganaría fácilmente a Kid, o simplemente sería derrotado fácilmente) así que caminaron en silencio al aula, una semana después no hubo muchos cambios que digamos, los típicos celos, y la actitud más distante.

- Soul, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la de ojos verdes

- Nada- dijo el

- Soul, últimamente te has portado muy grosero conmigo, si algo te molesta de mi, solo dímelo- respondió una ya furiosa Maka.

- Si tanto insistes…- se tomo su tiempo para continuar hablando – lo de la biblioteca de hace una semana, ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió?

Maka se sorprendió por la pregunta, era muy raro que soul preguntara esas cosas, y no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa

- ¡Claro que fue un accidente, idiota! – Respondió gritando la técnica de guadaña – además, ¿porque preguntas? ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu importancia!

- E s obvio que pregunto porque…. – la guadaña se detuvo en seco – porque… ¡Maka!, me gustas.

Maka soltó una pequeño grito de exclamación, no sabía que responder o que decir, fue lo último que le paso por su cabeza que le diría, y mucho menos lo que hizo a continuación.

La abrazo, y acto seguido, la beso tiernamente, apenas un roce de labios, pero fue suficiente para alterarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo separándose de el – este…yo…perdóname, yo n-no… - se corto en seco y salió corriendo del pequeño apartamento que compartían, con lagrimas en los ojos.

No es que le doliera lo sucedido, ella consideraba a Soul como su compañero, un amigo y nada más, no quería nada con él, lo que le dolía era que lo había dejado ahí, plantado y solo, con las palabras en la boca, y no sabía qué hacer, no podía regresar, sería muy doloroso, y tampoco tenía donde ir, sin embargo siguió corriendo tanto como pudo, hasta que sus piernas le exigieron un descanso y tuvo que detenerse.

Sin darse cuenta, había corrido hacia el shibusen, más específicos a la biblioteca, tal vez porque ese era en lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba o porque lo sentía como un lugar donde podría escapar.

Jadeaba para recuperar aire, no podía respirar y los pies le dolían, aunque no tanto como su corazón.

Y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente no noto que alguien se acercaba.

Una persona sigilosa, de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

- ¿Maka? - que haces aquí qu… - se detuvo a media frase, pues la rubia había alzado la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas – ¡¿que sucedió?! ¿Por que estas así?

- Kid – susurro ella casi inaudiblemente y se lanzo a abrazarlo, buscando su hombro para llorar sobre el – Soul…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?- dijo Kid bastante molesto ante la mención de este ultimo – ¿porque estas llorando?

- Kid, no es nada grave, es mi clapa – dijo entre sollozos la chica de ojos verdes – ¿Crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa?

- Claro, no te preocupes, te llevare ahora mismo, mientras me cuentas lo que ocurrió, ¿vale?

Maka asintió y ambos partieron rumbo a la casa del shinigami, en el camino ella le relato lo sucedido, no sin detenerse a llorar un poco o limpiarse la nariz.

Cuando llegaron ya se estaba ocultando el sol y las armas de Kid lo esperaban en casa, pero al notar que venía acompañado no evitaron sentir curiosidad de lo ocurrido

- Kid, ¿que sucedió?, ¿por que vienes con Maka? – pregunto Luz bastante confundida mientras su hermana reía alegremente al fondo

- No pregunten, preparen algo de cenar y préstenle algo para dormir a Maka por favor- dijo en tono serio Kid y ambas hermanas se apresuraron a hacer lo dicho

Después de la cena Maka solo quería irse a dormir, así que se despidió y se fue a la cama de invitados de la enorme mansión, y al poco rato los demás la imitaron, sin embargo, por muy cansada que estaba no podía conciliar el sueño, miles de cosas rondaban por su cabeza, estaba confundida, ¿Cómo podría verse a la cara con Soul después de eso?, además, por mucho que le costara admitirlo no podía quitarse de la mente a Kid.

Había sido atento con ella desde siempre, era apesto y educado, y tenían muchas cosas en común… quizá, tan solo quizá, se había comenzado a enamorar de él, pero eso no le quietaba de la cabeza la cuestión de Soul, así que se levanto y fue en busca de un poco de agua para aclarar su mente.

Llegando a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y tomo un vaso para servirse un poco del liquido que ahí había.

Cuando iba de camino a su habitación todo estaba oscuro, y choco con algo, cosa que hizo que tirara el vaso y derramara el agua sobre este.

No noto que era hasta que escucho su voz quejándose de que estaba fría.

Era Kid, quien se había levantado por un pequeño ataque acerca de la simetría que ya había corregido y ahora se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber.

Cuando notaron la presencia del otro no supieron que hace o que decir.

- OH, perdóname, como lo siento – Dijo Maka

- Esta bien no te preocupes - dijo Kid tratando de restarle importancia y disimular el nerviosismo de su voz

- Ammm te ayudare a limpiar esto – dijo refiriéndose al agua que había caído al suelo y los cristales rotos

- No te preocupes Maka, así déjalo, yo lo limpio- dijo agachándose para recoger los vidrios pero se detuvo al sentir una pequeña punzada en el dedo – ¡auch!

- Kid, ¿que te paso?, ¿te cortaste? Déjame ayudarte, soy bastante buena en esto- dijo la rubia

Y ambos se dirigieron al baño y tomaron una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios, pues aunque no fuera tan grave, había sido una cortada bastante profunda y se podría infectar.

- Ya está listo – dijo Maka regocijándose con lo bien que le había curado e inclinándose hacia él para admirar lo bien que se veía ahora

Sin notarlo sus cabezas ahora estaban a solo unos centímetro de distancia, distancia que desapareció en un instante, dejando que los labio de ambos se besaran, era una sensación cálida y reconfortante, era diferente a aquella vez en la biblioteca, esta vez, ambos parecían hacerlo porque de verdad querían, no por un absurdo accidente.

Ambos se acercaron más y comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana, de manera apasionada, pero a la vez romántica y dulce.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y ambos estaban sonrojados y evadiendo la mirada del otro, no podían creer que había sucedido de verdad, y que ambos lo hayan disfrutado.

Se despidieron rápidamente, debido a que estaban apenados y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Antes de quedarse completamente dormido, el shinigami tan solo pensó en ella.

- ¿Así que así se siente estar enamorado? – susurro para sí mismo y se quedo completamente dormido, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en quien amaba

Maka.


End file.
